


A Baby Pigeon Sprouting Wings To Soar

by TiPoFanForever



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiPoFanForever/pseuds/TiPoFanForever
Summary: Ralph and Vanellope develop a new non-digital, long-distance hobby to share their undying friendship and affection, which include a new little friend that Vanellope made in her new home. *Oneshot*
Kudos: 1





	A Baby Pigeon Sprouting Wings To Soar

Vanellope wiped her ink-splattered face and stretched her body before slumping back into the seat of her car, letting out a soft and relaxing moan. It sure had been a rough day, which was not new. Her new life in _Slaughter Race_ was exciting for sure, but just as much tiring, which was, with no doubt; worth it of course. Taking a brief break from the task she was engaged in, the racer closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat, humming along with the soothing music that played on the car’s radio.

This was one thing that Vanellope really loved to do other than racing ever since she resided in the game; for it brought back the sweet memories she shared with her most special person. She took a look again at the progress on the paper before her, tongue sticking out, and eyes curiously scanning for any undesirable flaws before her head motioned into a slight approving nod. Suddenly, she heard a rustle, and resulted in flashing into a bright glitch, “Aaah-hh!” Attempting to hide the paper by hugging it close, she looked around cautiously, seeking the source of the noise and was greeted by a little bird, specifically a pigeon that soared from the sky and landed on her steering wheel. “Oh, it’s just you.” Vanellope sighed in relief as the one-legged pigeon simply tilted its head. “Jeez. You scared me there, buddy. C’mere.” She let out a finger for the bird to hop onto, caressing it softly. “You could’ve accidently ruined an hour of work by scaring me like that, gal.” The pigeon just itched its side with its beak.

Vanellope took a glance back at the paper before showing it to the pigeon with a grin. “So… what do you think? Am I getting any better?” the bird took a look at the piece of artwork and tapped the paper with it its beak. “Here?” She asked, pointing at the said spot with her pen. “Mm-kay.” The pigeon hopped and sat on her head while she worked on editing the spot of the drawing. “Sweet doughnuts, I think that’s neater. Knew you had a great taste in art, Buttercream!”

Buttercream cooed in response. Vanellope smiled and opened her dashboard to take out a bag of butter popcorns, she always made sure she had some spare snacks for her pet baby pigeon. “Y’know, it was a challenge to sneak and hide it in there, or Shank’s crew guys would’ve probably devoured it already.” She commented before extending her arm to feed the bird the considered ‘reward’.

By the time, their friendship was quite well-known in all of _Slaughter Race._ Although many NPCs claimed that birds of the game weren’t exactly supposed to have actual feelings programmed in them, but Vanellope was sure she knew better, she had adored the little pigeon ever since she met it…or _her,_ to be precise; during her entire ‘Princess song’ sequence that somehow happened. However, they all still claimed the kid was probably just imagining it, just like her _obviously_ made-up story that BurgerTime still existed.

Vanellope rolled her eyes at the thought. Well, at least Ralph was going to prove them wrong on the further one when he’d visit with the ‘truckload’ of burgers he promised. The bird finished eating the popcorns and hopped back to sit onto the steering wheel. Vanellope rolled the paper up to compress it to be smaller.

“Well, anyway, buddy, I’ve got a job for ya’, it’s easy and I’m quite sure you already know what.” Vanellope stated with a grin as she playfully tickled the bird’s neck before she offered it the rolled piece of paper that Buttercream clutched securely in her claw. She chuckled nervously as Buttercream turned to give her a look. “I’m sorry, I’m being quite…recurring with this. But, anyway, you do know where to deliver it, right?” The bird tilted her head into a nod. “Good. I’ll make sure to fetch more popcorn till you return.”

With the pigeon in her arms, Vanellope hopped on top of the hood of her car. She gave Buttercream a quick parting hug before proceeding to set her free into the big open sky of Slaughter Race. The bird soared her wings wide in the sky, flying into distance in the direction of the game’s exit. “So long, Buttercream!” Vanellope waved, following the bird’s direction as far as she could before finally stopping. She continued staring in the direction of the flying pigeon, and a smile graced her face. She grasped the half-cookie medal in her collar, giving it a warm smile.

Truly, it felt like it was just yesterday she and Ralph had parted.

#####

Ralph let out a sigh as he made his way to his shack in East Niceland. The arcade was closed after a long and tiring day of wrecking and the said Bad Guy was probably craving for a nice, cold Root Beer at Tappers.

“Good work today, Brother!” Ralph paused and turned back to Felix who called out, giving him an appreciative thumbs up.

“You too, Felix.” He replied with a grin. “You coming at Tapper’s tonight with Calhoun?”

“Well, why not?”

“Alright then, does 9 sounds well?”

“Delightful!” The fixer cheered. “We’ll be there, brother.” The two colleagues shared a smile before the wrecker entered his shack. Closing the door behind him, he stretched and made his way to sit on the couch next to the warm fireplace. Felix sure had helped plenty in creating the little home, it certainly was a much more comfortable living place than anything the bad guy had ever asked for, enough to help him pass the majority of his off-hours. Especially ever since the departure of his close friend, the days suddenly felt longer and his life had become much more boring.

Shoulders drooping and lips curving into a slight frown, Ralph leaned closer to the fireplace, arms resting on his knees and eyes set on the photograph of him and his best friend that was kept above it. Two months had passed since the moment Vanellope had found her destiny. It felt like yesterday when the two had waved goodbye.

His gaze went over to the half-cookie medal; holding it close, a tiny smile graced his face. Wherever she was, at least she was happy. That was all that mattered.

Plus, it wasn’t all bad since he and Vanellope had begun sharing a new long-distance hobby; a different kind of hobby, none of them knew how it came to a start, Vanellope never seemed to talk about it much when they chatted on the hologram. She just…did it, probably out of fun, and so of course, Ralph enjoyed it too.

He finally chuckled to himself and went over to grab a book that Zangief had lent him a few weeks ago; the book was about two neighbors that had moved out, and continued sharing their affection through a homing pigeon. It was probably the first book Ralph had found fascinating in the book club and so he decided to borrow it from the wrestler. Just as he leaned back into his chair and almost started to read, there was a noise at the window. It was a familiar greyish bird knocking it, Ralph dropped the book and rushed over to the window and opened it, letting the bird in.

“Well, welcome…Little birdie.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Geez, what was it again? Ah…GlitterBeam, right?” The Pigeon stared at him in silence, Ralph bite his lips. “Um, Bitter…butter…” The pigeon still stared at him. Ralph scratched his head and thought harder. “Ah yes, Buttercream!” The pigeon expanded her wings high in approval. Ralph laughed. “Of course, of course, I mean, come on, how can I forget your name? Wanna come in, it sure is cold outside, isn’t it?” He stated before letting out one huge finger for the pigeon to hop onto and chuckled nervously. His finger was almost bigger than the Buttercream’s entire size. “You must be hungry. The kid sure seems to put a lot of load on you, am I right? Heh, wait, I’ll get you something to eat.”

Ralph fetched a bowl of grains and water, putting them on the table for the bird. As soon as the pigeon begun to eat, Ralph very carefully untied the little paper. “Let see what is it our little chum has sent this time.” He unrolled the paper, put on a small pair of glasses and begun reading the letter while Buttercream continued eating the grains. “’Ciao, Admiral Underpants!’” He read before giving the bird a look. “Is this…some new word for _Hello_?” Buttercream simply tilted her head in confusion, Ralph shrugged and got back to reading the letter. “What’s up? Got your last note, I can't wait to see you next week on our new upgrade, it’s on January 25th, don’t forget! And a double-don’t-forget to bringing a buttload of the Burgertime Burgers, you don’t wanna be responsible for making me lose my bet with Shank.” The wrecker couldn’t help but chuckle as he continued reading. “What else? Well, everything’s on fire! Hunting players and racing without track has been one of the most thrilling stuff ever. Enough about me, how’s your **duty** going? Heh, I gotta admit that the joke is way funnier when made…you know, in a non-texting and a more verbal way, that feels different. Oh, and how are Sergeant Crazy Lady and Hammerhead? I’m craving to see them, I’mma flip if they showed up at your next week’s visit, it’d be perfect! Regardless, how is everyone in Sugar Rush? You said they were holding free elections last week? At first I wasn’t sure if they were really gonna continue with the democracy thing, but it’s super cool that they are, they’ve got my best wishes! Tell Jubileena that I’m so, so missing her homemade cherry pies, oh, and let Taffyta know that I’m still yet to find a rival as competitive as her in all of Slaughter Race. And then it’s you, I’m missing you so much in here, buddy, this game’s got everything but literally nothing fills your gap. I’ve got SO much to talk about when we meet. Jeez, I could go on forever, but the paper’s too small, so saving it for the next one. Anyway, so…sayonara, and parting is such sweet sorrow. I’ll be waiting for your response and enjoy the doodle. So long, Stinkbrain.”

Ralph finished softly with the most satisfied smile on his face, he slowly turned the paper over and his eyes widened to see a scribble of him and Vanellope in a bright green car, along with Buttercream flying above them. For a moment, it just didn't matter to Ralph what the drawing was even about or whether it was good or bad, all he could see at the moment was that this was something his best friend and little sister had worked hard wholeheartedly to create, and that was all that really mattered. Buttercream flew and sat on his shoulder as Ralph observed all the ‘details’ in the artwork, a tiny teardrop escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

Wiping the tear off, Ralph glanced at Buttercream, giving her a smile before he got up and walked up to the opposite wall, removing a curtain that concealed it. The wall was revealed to be filled with a whole bunch of drawings stick to it. Ralph managed to find some spare room and glued the newest doodle up on the wall along with the rest.

“Perfect!” He commented, looking over it with a proud smile before glancing at the bird who nodded as well. Now the next part was to write up a response.

Buttercream hopped to sit above the fireplace and watch as Ralph got a pen and paper and begun jotting down. His gigantic hands clearly weren’t designed for writing, but since the wrecker had been doing this for quite a while already, his practice was paying off, at least the rates of his chances of breaking the nib of the pen had gradually dropped to …at least a rate of seventy-percent. Ralph wondered how in the world did Vanellope even manage to read his messy handwriting in the first place. No doubt, the kid had been the first person in his life to understand him, and that was something that wouldn’t change.

Maybe it was all about the connection, and what both Ralph and Vanellope knew for sure was that they were always going to be together, no matter how far they were; and with their new little messenger friend, it was even more wonderful.


End file.
